Depression
by metaledgehead185
Summary: After a teenage girl's family dies in a fire, it's up to Olivia to help her. Olivia's always wanted her own child. This victim might be her one chance of a family, no matter how strange it sounds. A/N: Might be some love goin on later, if ya'll want.
1. Kristen

A/N: I wrote this because I was bored. Disclaimer: I don't own Law And Order: Special Victims Unit. Because if I did, Elliot and Olivia would have already kissed, and Kathy would be dead. I only own Kristen.

Olivia Benson woke up earlier than usual. It was 5 A.M., and her cell phone was ringing. She debated about picking it up or not, but eventually curiosity got the best of her. "Benson."

"Hey Liv. It's me." It was Elliot. She knew something had to be very wrong for him to be calling her this early. "Elliot, what's wrong?" He sighed. "I need you to meet me at the precinct." She was going to question him, but didn't. She just answered, "Okay. I'll see you soon."

It didn't take her long to dress appropriately for work, and than drive there. When she arrived, there was a police car there. "Officer?" He looked at her. "Hello Detective. I don't want to say it's nothing, because it's not. But it's not to terrible." She smiled slightly and nodded, than entered the building.

When she got to where she worked with her collages, she immediately saw Elliot, John, and Fin. They all looked at her. "What?" she asked. Elliot's face was full of concern and pain. "There was an accident. A house caught on fire. There were people trapped inside. A family. The mother was killed and so was the young boy. The girl managed to survive until we got there."

Olivia gasped. "Oh my gosh. What about the father?" Elliot sighed. "I asked the girl, she told us her Father died when she was 8." She could tell their was a hint of guilt in his voice. For what she wasn't sure of. "Is the girl at the hospital?" Fin shook his head. "She resting in the cribs upstairs. Poor thing was exhausted from trying to save them."

As soon as she said that, she walked down the stairs. Olivia got a good look at her. She looked to be about 14, skinny and a little malnourished. She had a few scars on her body, including on over her left eye, but none of them looked fresh. She was pale, probably from inhaling the smoke. Her eyes were a beautiful navy blue. Her hair was split colored, brown on top and black on bottom, almost like a raccoon, and it was down to her waist.

"Hey sweetie. Are you alright?" Olivia said as she watched her walked towards them. She yawned. " Yeah. I guess so. I've been through worse." Her voice seemed sorrowful, and she could sense a hint of anger. The girl looked down and sighed. "I can't believe it. I really tried to save them, but I couldn't." Elliot sank down to her level. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. Things like this just happen sometimes." She looked him in the eyes. "I know. But still, this really, _really, _sucks." She looked up towards Fin and John. "Your gonna get the bastard that did this right!" Olivia chuckled. They both nodded. She sighed.

Elliot suddenly remembered something. "Hey, you never gave us your name."

"Oh, my names Kristen."

Olivia looked up at the clock, it wasn't even 6 yet. She ran her fingers through her chestnut locks. "Kristen, I need to talk to you in the interrogation room. Your not in any trouble, but I need your help if were gonna get the guy who did this."

She nodded head, and followed Olivia into the interrogation room.


	2. The Family History And Olivia's Question

A/N: Still don't own anything except Kristen.

Kristen sat in the uncomfortable chair, feeling even more uncomfortable when Olivia sat across from her.

"Kristen, I need you to tell me about her family. Just so I can get some ideas, okay?" The young girl sighed. "Okay."

"My Dad ,John, died when I was 8, leaving my Mom, Charlean, to raise me and my younger brother Justin."

"Did your Dad have any enemies?"

Kristen tried to think of anyone who would want to harm her Father of the family. "No. My Dad usually got along with everyone. Same with my Mom. The only friends my brother had were at school, and I haven't maid any new friends since moving here."

"You just moved to New York?"

"Yeah. We used to live in Delaware. But my Mom wanted to move up North for some reason. We moved here a few weeks ago." She laughed bitterly, "I told it was a bad idea. Heh."

"By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm 14. Bout to be 15 in October. My brother would have been next June. Hmm." She closed her eyes, suppressing tears. She really didn't wanna cry in front of her. She hated making people worry about her. She had always been a headstrong, independent girl. "Detective?" Olivia looked into the watery eyes. "Yes sweetie?" A tear fell from Kristen's eyes, but she wiped it away. "Please. I beg of you….please don't send me to an orphanage. Anything but that…" She held back a sob, but failed. " I refuse to be some other man's child."

Olivia thought for a moment. She must have been really close to her Father. "You said your Father was dead right? Why, I mean how?" Kristen smiled at the mention of her Dad. "He supposedly died of heart failure. But soon after, someone stole his wedding ring. Honestly, I think it was murder."

Another bitter laugh escaped her lips. "Man, my life sucks."

Olivia processed her thoughts again. This child was suddenly all alone in the world, with know one to take care of her. Olivia had always wanted kids of her own. "Hey, Kristen?"

Kristen yawned again, still tired from the early morning events. "Yeah?"

Olivia bit her lower lip. "How would you like to come live we me? If only for a little while?"

A/N: Well this chapter sucked. Oh well. I'm to tired to fix it. Almost 11. Damn. Next chapter will be better. How would you guys like some Elliot/Olivia love in this story?


End file.
